


A Warm Meal

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: BBQ, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Hugs, M/M, Mentions of meat consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Elliott and Makoa decide to have a BBQ upon their return to Solace, but Makoa can tell the trickster has some things on his mind.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mibraltar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	A Warm Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumbr: ohthatsviolet

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?" Makoa asked, as he leaned back in his seat, the warm afternoon sun beaming down on his face.  
He peered through his sunglasses towards his boyfriend who was prepping some meat to go on the outdoor grill. He was briefly transported back to fond memories of family BBQs, where he, his dad and cousins would fight over who cooked the best burger. Gibraltar loved cooking. To him, a home cooked meal was a sign of love and care, and brought people together.  
"A warm meal is almost as good as a warm hug," is what mama used to say.   
Which is why it was so difficult for him to sit back and watch his partner do everything.   
"Babe, it's fine," Elliott assured him for perhaps the hundredth time that day. "I got this. Relax."   
"Alright...but if you need help…".  
"You're there. I know," the trickster finished for him, with a chuckle. "But that would mean revealing the secret Witt family, BBQ ribs recipe. And we can't have that happening." 

Makoa sipped his drink slowly, continuing to soak up the sun. He wasn't quite sure what it was; it tasted fruity. Elliott had also made it, which automatically made it good in his book. It was perfect for a hot day, spent in the back garden. He was overjoyed to be back on Solace, having missed home dearly. The nice weather was just a bonus.   
"I missed the sun," he said, grabbing his boyfriend's attention, while he set something onto the grill, emitting a satisfying sizzle.   
"I can tell," the trickster responded, with a small laugh.   
He looked his partner over, who seemed perfectly content. His dark hair fell freely over his shoulders and his skin appeared to shimmer in the sunlight. He was breathtakingly handsome.   
"I bet your mom is happy to have you back on the planet, huh?"   
Elliott's gaze fell back on the food, idly poking a burger with his cooking thongs.   
"Y-yeah. Of course, she is."   
Makoa pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head, sitting up straighter in his seat as he looked towards his boyfriend.   
"Did you...tell her we were back?"   
The trickster sighed, his shoulders appearing to sag under some invisible weight.   
"...No."   
"Elliott…".   
"I w-will, okay? I'm just...jet lagged." 

Makoa reached out for his partner, catching him by the wrist and pulled him into his lap.   
"I have to keep an eye on the food," the trickster whined, a small pout forming on his plushy lips.   
A gentle finger was hooked under his chin, turning him to look at his boyfriend.   
"You know you can talk to me about anything, love," Gibraltar told him, running a soothing hand down his back. "That's one of the many things I'm here for, you know."   
"I know, I know," Elliott sighed, absentmindedly picking at a loose thread in his shorts. "I just...hate burdening you with this stuff. Like...especially now since we're home and you're so happy…".   
"You're not a burden. Don't ever think that," his boyfriend replied firmly, but still with a hint of gentleness that only Makoa seemed to pull off. "How was she the last time you talked to her?"   
"Not...the best," the trickster said sadly. "I just wish I...there was something more I could do."   
"You're doing your best," Makoa spoke, brushing his boyfriend's curls to one side. "That's all you can do. Your mom appreciates everything you do, Elliott. Even if she can't really tell you it, right now." 

The trickster nodded slowly, leaning his weight into his partner's chest, as a pair of strong arms were wrapped securely around him, providing a feeling of comfort. He might not have been allowed to cook this time, but Makoa could still give the best hugs in the Outlands. And sometimes, that was just as good. 


End file.
